The present invention generally relates to support structures and methods for maintaining a lamp in horizontal alignment with a socket, after the lamp has been installed.
Some lamps, such as LED light fixtures for use in commercial applications, are quite long and heavy. As such, once they are engaged horizontally in a corresponding socket, they impart a moment on the socket. This moment stresses the socket, and eventually the end of the lamp may droop downward. In other words, given enough time, the lamp may not point horizontally from the socket, but may instead droop downward.
Some lamps are mounted horizontally in a socket in a ceiling, and shine their light downward. Oftentimes, if the lamp is sufficiently long and heavy, the weight of the lamp will cause the lamp to stress the socket, causing the end of the lamp to droop downward. Sometimes lamps such as these are mounted behind a cover or lens. In that case, the weight of the lamp may droop downward until the end of the lamp contacts the cover or lens.
Other lamps are mounted horizontally in a socket which is disposed in a recess in a wall, and shine their light horizontally. If the lamp is sufficiently long and heavy, the weight of the lamp may cause the lamp to stress the socket, causing the end of the lamp to droop downward (and possibly even come to into contact with a wall which defines the recess).
All of this is neither ideal in terms of overall appearance, nor with regard to the angle at which the light shines from the lamp.